Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle passenger detection apparatus.
Background Information
Air bags devices that can protect a passenger sitting in a seat have been provided in vehicles such as automobiles, etc. This air bag device is provided with a vehicle passenger detection apparatus. This vehicle passenger detection apparatus is able to judge whether the air bag device provided in the vehicle is operative or inoperative, for example, by detecting whether or not a passenger is sitting in the seat, or if the sitting passenger is an adult or child, etc., (perform passenger determination or passenger detection). Such a vehicle passenger detection apparatus is provided with a load sensor attached to the seat, and a passenger detection means for detecting a passenger based on the detection value of this load sensor (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-121378, for example).